


Torch-Lit Dungeon

by AJesterNamedFox



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Revenge, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJesterNamedFox/pseuds/AJesterNamedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go wrong a certain someone decides to make revenge a personal game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torch-Lit Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly - I am mostly, fairly sorry for what happens later. So very sorry. Also, it's meant to be a little confusing at the start, just read on and you'll see why. Secondly - unless it changes any time soon, I definitely don't own RWBY.

A long, low groan broke the silence of the pitch black room. Pain making lightning flicker across the back of hazy eyes was the only light. Hands strained against bonds filling the room with the sharp sound of the metal handcuffs scratching and pulling against the rusted-iron radiator. Bit by bit the muscles were worked over to make sure everything was still in place and in working order. Ankles rolled without pain. Knees, thighs, and hips flexed or bent. A twist of the back, as much could be managed while bound to a radiator and seated on a cold concrete floor, to make sure no damage had been done there. Shoulders strained but worked none-the-less. Arm muscles, elbows and wrists in a similar state but - other than cold steel biting into the latter - no issues.

 

A slow rotation of the neck led to memories of a blinding flash and the feeling of the world coming up to meet pale skin. The hiss of pain drawing up images of rose petals and blood sinking into a puddle in a dark alley which offered no protection from the bone chilling rain. An involuntary shiver at the memory of coughing into a puddle while rain soaked flesh and clothes alike. Running had been an option before everything happened but purchase on the wet pavement was too scarce a commodity to have made it a good plan. As the neck slowly rotated further, testing the injury, the familiar telltale crunch of dried blood in hair along the base of the skull sent a slow cringe across pale skin.

 

“Seems a bit of a bad joke; the position we're in, eh, Red?” Roman's sarcastic voice broke the darkness while in the distance somewhere behind cinder block walls and beyond them a boiler kicked in sending a low rumble through the floor.

 

“I think it's perfect for us, don't you?” Ruby's all too sweet voice drifted up from the corner. She let out a huff of air through her nose as a short laugh. Kicking her boots against the silt on the ground she looked through the darkness at the wanted criminal. She grinned as memories worked their way into her mind. “You just know how to show a girl a good time: first the dust shop, then a shipyard, a giant robot, too. So I can see how this fits our theme.”

 

His response was soft and playful. “Not what I would've normally billed for us as a first date. But who's to say I'm not secretly a romantic at heart?” He shrugged, unsure if the red-themed girl would be able to see the motion through the darkness.

 

Hands strained against handcuffs again causing them to bite deeper into already swollen wrists. More metal on metal singing as the chain was tested against the slowly warming radiator. The boiler in the distance shut down with a final heaving rumble and, with it's cycle ended, the power seemed to find it's way back into the service room. A single light bulb dangling on a wire from the centre of the ceiling flickered briefly to life and illuminated the only two occupants of the dirty cellar. Plunging them back into darkness it's sudden life ended as quickly as it began.

 

All the while Ruby's eyes never left the criminal across from her. He was why she was here, after all. She'd been in the dark room so long now her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness though not with the detail Blake's faunus eyes would be able to see. Ruby lamented her human heritage for a moment before leaning forward at the waist and grinning towards Roman. “If not a deep, dark, and surely soundproof sub-basement where all manner of screams and pleading for never-to-come mercy will go unheard, then where would you take a cute girl like me?” The short giggle that followed the words out of her petite mouth unnerved the man.

 

“Not sure.” He paused and let out a short laugh. “Dancing and dinner beneath the stars for sure. No wine for you with the meal though, sorry to say, Red, can't be feeding a minor alcohol can I?”

 

“Rogue. Smuggler. Thief! Vale's most wanted criminal!” Ruby's words increased in volume as she went on then stopped only long enough to scoff openly at him. “And you're biggest concern is about giving me a stiff drink!?”

 

Roman was met with the blinding flash of rose petals and pain lighting up the backs of his eyes with sparks and stars. Ruby only meant to stand up and walk across the small room. But realization fluttered through her rapidly blinking eyes as the stinging in her hand worked it's way up to her wrist. In her anger she'd used her semblance to almost fly across the room and slap the bound man across the face with the back of her hand. Ruby bit back the tears in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat before crouching down so she was straddling his legs. Somewhere in the back of Roman's mind he became acutely aware of all of her; of her combat skirt brushing against his thighs, the smell of rain soaked leather boots and wet roses, and most notably her tiny fist balled around the buttons of his bloody, black dress shirt.

 

“She might die because of you!” Ruby struck him again, open palm forcing it's way across his jaw this time. Even in the darkness, his eyes getting accustomed to the icky veil in front of him, he could see the tears welling in her eyes. Ruby failed to choke back the next sob and let it bring her knees to the cool cement, leaving them to rest beside his hips. Ruby bowed her head and let the sobs wrack her body for a time, leaving her tears to fall into the front edge of her already damp skirt. Sucking back the last sob and, using the sharp intake of breath to inflate her, she stood up but made sure not to let go of his collar. Maybe it was her anger or maybe she really was stronger than she looked but Roman was awestruck she had his weight off the ground with a single hand. In the darkest part of the back of her mind an image flashed of a once powerful girl looking frail in a hospital gown somewhere in the depths of Beacon's infirmary. Tubes and wires connected to various machines twined their way under the blankets which kept the crimson clad girl's teammate warm. In her mind's eye the room would be dark and the remaining members of team RWBY would be gathered around the bed holding blood stained hands in hopes their auras would leach into their injured friend.

 

Ruby's own aura pulsed inside her muscles at the thought; willing them to life. Her scream was ragged and coated in tears. “It's all your fault!” She planted her feet and, with a twist of her hips to get as much force as she could into the blow, she brought the back of her hand across his face again. For a moment she watched his eyes roll in their sockets behind fluttering eyelids as Roman fought to stay conscious before his head lolled against his shoulder and he limply fell out of her grip.

 

Without the criminal to distract the wilting Rose she was surrounded by reverie she didn't want. All she could do was curl up in the corner and hope the tears would wash away her sins.

 

“Weiss, watch the left!” Ruby's command voice was a stark contrast to her normally cheery tones. “I'll swing right! Bumblebee's out front.” Even with her semblance fueling her words to spill over pale lips quickly her team knew the intent. The group took to the tasks they were assigned in order to take down the Atlesian Paladin in short order as they'd done in the past. Each knew the tactics they needed to use and other than the positions they were ordered into they needed no further instructions. It was a different fight this time with members of the White Fang all around them but nothing the four huntresses-in-training couldn't handle. Rose petals and snowflakes littered the battlefield surrounding the mechanized monstrosity in the middle. No words were spoken between them as Weiss and Ruby traded sides to engage foes the other girl couldn't. Glyphs loosed dust energy to more efficiently deal with armoured combatants while the faster enemies who could dodge the heiress' spells were no match for the speedy scythe wielder.

 

All the while the fire burned brighter and brighter in the centre of the warehouse. Energy cannons fired what felt like an unending stream of blue-tinged rounds at shadows that bounded circles around the mechanized battle suit. A thumping volley of shot gun rounds, each perfectly on target, fired out towards the towering grey Paladin disrupted sensors which should have allowed the pilot to aim his shots. The disoriented faunus inside the cockpit fired where he believed his targets were unknowing the blonde inferno's partner had redirected the cannons into the crowd.

 

A flash of white became a circle of vibrant violet before the blue energy ricocheted off the manifested shield causing a few White Fang members to be knocked back. Weiss grinned at the destruction caused. She may not consider herself a sadist or a racist, after all this time spent with friends like Blake and Velvet she'd realized it had nothing to do with them being faunus, but somehow causing these members of the White Fang pain amused her in some hidden dark corner of her heart. Though she'd never admit it aloud, especially with Yang in the room if she did let it slip.

 

Ruby meanwhile had taken to giggling as she launched herself through the crowd. White Fang dust rounds flew by her in slow motion as she willed her semblance to move her body faster. A dog faunus took a swing at the red blur with a heavy scimitar only to hit a drifting cloud of rose petals. He never had time to realize his mistake before he felt his feet leave the floor and the blunt end of Cresent Rose against his chest.

 

She was gone in another flash of rose petals and laughter.

 

Not one of the girls saw the figure on the catwalk twirling a cane and grinning. “Almost my turn to climb on stage, Red.” Roman was waiting for the moment he would have the opening he wanted. Soft leather soles plodded along the metal underfoot, alerting none of the combatants two-storeys below. His thumb ran across the chambering mechanism for the gun hidden in his cane in a nervous gesture to remind himself his weapon was loaded with the right shot.

 

He would only have one chance and this was it. There would be no reloading in the fight that would ensue if he missed.

 

Looking below he could see the Paladin starting to falter in its steps. Irreparable damage had been done to too many systems to keep it in the fight. Another punch from the golden firecracker brought the robot to it's knees. Furious slashes from the cat faunus disabled the rocket pods on the Paladin's back. It gave a shuddering sigh before shutting down, the combat AI assisting the pilot knowing the battle suit would be unable to fight on. With it out of commission those infernal girls were gathering atop the invisible bulls-eye to get another briefing from their red themed leader. With a hand on the railing Roman jumped into the middle of the pack of Huntresses-in-training who had each turned outwards to face the threats all around them. Before any one of them could react to his landing Roman brought the barrel of his Melodic Cudgel level and aimed at the back of one of his nemesis'.

 

The shot rang out and then silence descended like a heavy blanket. The special round had been more efficient than he'd imagined it would be. The spray of blood. The silent scream of the wounded girl. A damaged body skidding across the cement floor. An instant was all he allowed himself to enjoy the carnage before turning and leaving through the crowd.

 

Roman honestly thought he'd escaped into the clear after ducking from alley to alley but from somewhere behind him he could hear sirens. So he ran. Where didn't matter in his mind. He was looking to find freedom anywhere and his search was taking him longer than he'd hoped. His white overcoat had gone grey with the rain by the time he heard laughter all around him. _She couldn't have found me so fast! How?_ Roman broke into a run again, more panicked this time in his attempts to find somewhere to hide from a fight he wasn't sure if he was ready to have. But no man's feet could take them away fast enough to run from the speedy red reaper.

 

A crimson-clad spectre all his own who watched him from a corner opposite him.

 

Green eyes slowly worked on focusing in the dim light. The light bulb was on and flickering again. But something had changed; the air felt different. Heavier somehow. “Where's that cherub smile, Red?” Ruby rose from her corner and crossed the room one slow step at a time; her lips keeping a thin, straight line under misty grey eyes. He could tell Ruby had been crying while he'd been unconscious. Stopping beside his knees she looked to the ceiling before gradually bringing her gaze down to him.

 

Ruby grinned devilishly, crossing her feet at the ankles so she could bend over and bring her face only a few inches from his. “Better?” The sweetness was fake and laid on thick, the smile had changed when she'd spoken from a dark one to a forced mask of joy. Part of him hated seeing this candied apple girl lying to his face like she was.

 

He did his best to lean forward against the bonds tethering him to the half-warm radiator. “Much. I was starting to miss you.” It was obviously sarcasm but not as much as she may think. His shoulders screamed at him to stop but he struggled to lean further forward, stopping only when another inch was all it would take for their noses to touch. “Care to tell me when you started to like playing rough? Thought you were all innocence, sweet treats, and puppy-dog eyes.”

 

To emphasize his point he did his best to flex the red mark that had grown across his jaw with a wink. He closed his eyes, a grin spreading despite his reddened cheek, as he sat back and started rolling out his shoulders to dissuade any undue soreness from settling in them. Any comfort he would have found sitting on that floor disappeared in an instant when he felt a heavy leather boot lodge itself in his stomach.

 

She spoke over his laboured coughs. “I started playing rough when you started playing dirty.” Her words were laced with a venom she was happy to spit in his direction. Roman did his best to lean forward to lessen the pain but a hand in his hair lifted his face upright. He couldn't see them but with how hard Ruby was pulling he knew her knuckles were going white.

 

She smashed his head backwards against the radiator. A second time his head rapped on the radiator, thankfully with less force this time. Not as much as she probably could have generated but with the tears flooding over the dams in her eyes he knew her body was more focused on staying in position than it was on cracking his skull.

 

“Look at me, Roman!” Ruby was screaming in his face with rage and sadness bubbling under the surface of shaded eyes hidden by her bangs.  
  


He struggled to open his eyes with her hot breath washing over his face. When he finally managed to act on her command he gasped. Her irises had changed from the shining silver to a red darker than her cloak.

 

“Don't take your eyes off me. Don't you dare.” She let go of his hair and stood up. He dared not fail to heed her words now so he kept his eyes on the back and forth motion of her hood. He'd seen the strength the blonde could muster when her eyes changed, _assuming these kids are related..._ He dared not think of what Ruby was capable of in this state. “Roman?” Her sweet voice was sour again.

 

He let his green eyes walk across her back until they were locked on her blood-red eyes. He tried but couldn't manage to build words in his wounded lungs so through strained breaths he hummed in response. The longer he found himself looking into her crimson eyes the more he realized something he hadn't felt in a long time was building up in crawling electricity along his spine: fear.

 

“Whatever happens to her _will_ happen to you. We'll make sure of it.” Wondering what the dark-haired girl meant by 'we' he let his confusion show on his face. Ruby's response was to roll her eyes and motion with her head to a corner along the wall Roman's back was pressed to.

 

Crescent Rose was in it's rifle form leaned where she'd indicated.

 

Roman's eyes grew wide. Panic fluttered through his chest as he drew a painful breath, he was determined to speak regardless of the pain. “What if she dies? Will you kill me!?” There was only the briefest pause while he searched her red eyes for some measure of hope for his safety. Ruby's gaze continued unwavering. “Just like that!? In cold blood in this basement and leave me for the rats? What about the cops, huh, Red? You're supposed to be the good-”

 

His words died in his mouth as she delivered another toe kick to his ribs with her heavy boot. This time they both heard his ribs crack, maybe heard even more than he felt at first. At least two had caved in under her onslaught. Having nothing else to give her Roman coughed roughly in response to the kick. Her palm covered his mouth to silence him and she used it to pin his head to the radiator. The dull clang of his skull on iron echoed in the room but he hardly even registered the impact compared to the thundering ache in his chest.

 

“If there's hope for her, then there's hope for you.” Ruby grinned as she wiped the blood from his bottom lip with her thumb and with the action his body let loose another shiver under her piercing red stare. “The team thinks I just can't be there. That the grief of watching her lay there and get cut open is too much! That standing still and hoping for the doctors not to come into the waiting room with sad eyes was driving me crazy! How was I supposed to tell them I had a 'date' with the reason all of our hearts are breaking!” Her grip tightened on his jaw before she used it to pull his head away from the warm metal before slamming it back again.

 

His vision fogged as she stood up and walked towards the heavy door on the other side of the room. “I have a call to make.” She paused in the doorway to listen to his panicked groan. “I wonder what they'll say?” She spoke back to him, through a terrifying smile, over her shoulder before slamming the door shut.

 

There was a long moment of silence. He strained to hear her footfalls on the other side of the door but there was nothing to tell if she'd just stopped there or if she was truly gone. He wasn't sure if he should try to escape. Surely she was on the other side of the door making the call that would secure his fate for better or worse. She would be waiting for him with those hollow red eyes, knowing he would try and only punish him more because of his foolish attempt. Unarmed and injured there was no way he'd be able to make it through a fight with her.

 

But wasn't it better to fight for his life? To run and die but at least die trying? Roman didn't want to die in this dust-forsaken basement, bleeding out in the dirt, but he was afraid of the once cheerful girl he'd pushed too hard.

 

Knowing there was probably only one other option if he didn't escape Roman started to struggle against the bonds that held him down. The picks he usually kept in his sleeve were gone. One option down. Pulling roughly against the chain only served to cut the metal bracelets deeper into his wrists. Another gone. Panic was settling in again and it was clouding the peripherals of his vision. _I need to get out of here. She'll be back soon._ He tried to stand but planting his foot made him realize just how debilitating the pain in his ribs was. His body was wracked with another set of coughs, the pain that coursed through him curled his toes in his boots.

 

He pitched forward as far as the tension in his shoulders would let him go in a futile attempt to put pressure on his injured side and relieve some of the pain he was in. Roman pulled his knees as close to his chest as he could and coughed against the dirty fabric of his pants. Tears were starting to well in his eyes from the pain and the fear eating at his heart, but it was the two combined which where breaking him down the most. If it was just pain alone he might be able to deal with it enough to fight through; but now he felt truly helpless. His pitiful attempt at a life of crime had finally caught up to him. Now it was going to leave him bloodied and dying in a basement in some unknown corner of Vale. His eyes shot up, with a start, to look over his legs as the door swung open and crashed against the cinder block wall. 

 

Ruby was back.

 

Every emotion he'd ever felt settled like stones in the pit of his stomach when he realized he couldn't read the dark shadows surrounding the blood red eyes staring at him from the broken, stuttering darkness on the other side of the door. Ruby took a step into the room and closed the door, the motion shrouding her eyes behind her bangs. Every footfall from the girl was haunting in the empty room. She stopped beside him, standing statue-still between him and Crescent Rose. In a lightning fast motion she kicked his feet out from under his legs so they were flat against the ground again. With a swat she clapped the back of her hand against his forehead to straighten him up into the harsh sitting position. Wordlessly she turned to walk towards her rifle and Roman's heart stopped beating.

 

_This is it..._ A long pause of emptiness in his mind followed before he had the courage to speak at the petite girl's back. “Red?” His voice had never passed through his own lips so weakly.

 

She didn't respond. There had been a distinct pause where he imagined he could see her partially turn her head to look back with one red eye gleaming in the half darkness of the rifle's corner. With the red cloak guarding her movements from his eyes he couldn't see what she was doing until she turned to face the wall. She'd unhooked the hood from her shoulders and let it fall into her grip. The kiss she gave it before hanging it on a stray nail made his blood run cold. Fleetingly she gave her cloak one more pat with a limp hand before she turned back to Roman.

 

He instantly began struggling when he realized she was dragging Crescent Rose by the block on the end normal placed in the tiny girl's shoulder. The metal body of the weapon scraped against the cement, leaving a line in the dust, all while he kicked his legs out against the dirt in an attempt to move away from her. He was panicked, afraid to his core, but he couldn't make a sound. His lungs had frozen shut, every fibre of his being was on fire, and his mind had only one thing on it: a rifle whose sanguine colour matched it's wielder's eyes. The handcuffs rang out as they clashed with the radiator.

 

All of his movement stopped when she stepped over his legs, one foot on either side of his knees, and brought the rifle to bear. Barrel level with his wide eyes had Roman barely able to see Ruby beyond the weapon. The survivalist inside him spewed a stream of words to beg for his life but his lips wouldn't move. Roman's jaw just hung low with only the occasional movement to try to close before falling limp again. Methodically she brought her small hand around the handle to rack the action through and clear an old expended round out of the chamber. The empty casing skittered across the floor near Roman's feet while a new round was loaded when she pumped her hand forward. The point of aim never wavered as Ruby cycled her weapon.

 

_Her teammate must have died..._ He closed his eyes and swallowed hard to moisten his dry throat. Never one to accept death Roman found himself suddenly calm at the prospect of Ruby being the one to issue him his death. He tensed his mouth in anticipation of speaking his last words but was interrupted by something soft slamming into his lips. 

 

Distantly he was aware of the sound of metal banging against the floor and cold, sweaty palms against either side of his face. Awareness grew with his senses enlightening his mind one at a time: the scent of wet roses meeting his nose, tears his eyes hadn't made rolling down his cheeks, and all he could taste was strawberries. He tried to pull back but nails dug into the edges of his jaw in an effort to keep him locked in the stolen kiss. His lungs were quickly remembering they hadn't drawn a breath in some time as he struggled with the surprisingly strong girl whose lips were pressed so hard to his he could feel his nose on her cheek.

 

When she finally pulled back he was met with the piercing gaze of red and flushed cheeks to match. Roman sucked in a much needed breath and took a moment to gather his thoughts. Crescent Rose was laying parallel with his thigh, Ruby was in his lap breathing heavily with her hands still on either side of his face and he was growing confused. “Good news, Red?” _Jokes at a time like this!?_ He was caught off guard by his own words.

 

She smirked for a split second before punching him in the broken rib. He got one cough out before she silenced him with another kiss. “Definitely just decided you need to shut up.” The giggle as she spoke brought him back to the dangerous present he was enveloped in. “But no, Roman, it was no news... Which, I guess, is good news for you.”

 

She kissed Roman again, nails biting harshly into his face as she worked the kiss deeper into his mouth. His own body betrayed his mind as he opened his mouth for her to explore with her tongue, she sighed a moan loose into his lungs. Catching himself he shook his head against the kiss. He wanted to speak; to ask her what in the world she was doing. As he pulled back to beg the question on the tip of his tongue he was met with a knee in the ribs. By luck it was the unbroken side but the pain wrapped all around him never the less. Puzzled green eyes watched through stars as the lithe girl stood up, feet still planted on either side of his twitching knees.

 

“I know what you're thinking, Roman. Call it after affects of adrenaline, call it emotional instability after witnessing trauma, whatever. I don't care how you make yourself feel better about it. But until I hear one way or another, I need to do something. I can't sit still and I just can't keep beating you. So what else do I have?” The grin was menacing when matched with the implication and the tone it was carried on. He would have argued but all of his senses were pulled along the length of her arm to where her fingers were working into a hole in her stockings at the top of one of her thighs. It was a small tear, one of dozens all over her clothes, most likely from the fight with the White Fang. But this one was where he found himself drawn in as she worked it bigger around her finger. She ripped the offending fabric as much as she could in one motion across the width of her hips to reveal black and red stripped underwear.

 

As she let go of the shredded fabric she crouched back down to sit on his thighs. Again he opened his mouth to speak but her fingers wrapping around his throat silenced him quickly. Another stolen kiss left the taste of strawberries dancing through his senses before she stood up, much closer this time. Her feet were rooted on either side of his hips and her combat skirt was pressed on his face. There was no hesitation in her red eyes or actions as she pulled up the front of her black skirt to show him her intent. He was so close to her core he could feel the warmth of her sex. Before he could argue or fight against what he knew she wanted her fingers dug themselves to his scalp pulling his head forward and pressing his face against her nubile body.

 

The moan she let out when she rocked her hips in an effort to put pressure on her aching sex made his heart beat faster. Ruby rocked her weight to one foot so she could lift a knee to set it atop the radiator and open herself more to him. He was still too stunned to move. The scent of her filled his mind – it wasn't sweet like her lips, it was strong and made him all at once see her as a woman. A sudden tap of knuckles on the top of his head made him blink and try to look up to her. It was only an action to get his attention. “Hurry up, Roman.”

 

“But, Red...”

 

Her fist smashed into his face and sent him rocking to the side but the grip she held on his hair kept him from going to far. Already he could feel the swelling forming under his eye. “Hurry up.” Ruby's tone was crushed velvet from beyond the layers of the skirt pressed into his face. He just nodded in her hold and leaned back forward. The glowing embers in her eyes had flared as she spoke and Roman knew there was no choice except to do as was commanded of him. Ruby reached under her skirt to pull panties to one side and reveal herself fully to him. She was wet and her skin was already flushed. Swallowing briefly to steel his resolve he leaned the rest of the way forward to let his tongue press between the folds of her.

 

A long moan filled the room and Ruby pushed her hips forward to meet his now open mouth. The taste was surprising to him, with her heavy scent he wasn't expecting her to be so sweet on his lips. She was bucking into his slowly working tongue while ordering him to give her more. A chorus of moans and commands given with half-breath filled the room as he worked on leaning more into her. The increase of pressure followed by his tongue running the length of her, only stopping to move small circles around her clit, made her movement stop. He could feel the shiver run through her as it traveled along her thighs. She pulled her still shaking body away from him and planted both feet back on the floor. A line of slickness ran down his chin onto his neck as she just stood in front of him.

 

Ruby drew a tentative first breath as the last of the haze faded from her mind. “It's a good start.” The thought she wasn't done with him terrified him. Her red eyes glowed brighter a moment while she grinned down at him. “What? No smart remarks? No witty, back-and-forth banter between the villain and the imprisoned anti-hero?”

 

It hit him that Ruby saw herself as the villain in here. She didn't want to hurt him or dive any deeper into these actions she knew to be wrong. She was going to continue no matter what, he figured, but she didn't want to. Roman smirked, some kind of confidence renewed in him. “It's in the  _Bad Guy Handbook_ . Rule Number Seven: 'When the hero attempts to make conversation: don't. Just shoot him.' So it's not normally my policy, sorry, you must be knew to the bad-guy game, Red.”

 

“Nothing then? Not even a 'please, no, I'll do anything'?” Ruby knelt down and ran her hand up his leg. Her grin was back and only made her eyes seem to illuminate the space between them more while she worked on claiming her prize. Roman's eyes stayed locked with hers as she took hold of his now unclasped belt and pulled it from the loops. Unconsciously his body twitched in her palm as she unbuttoned his black dress pants.

 

_She's just a kid, Roman, get it together._ “Not much left to offer you 'anything' is there?” His breath stuttered when she reached her hand into his open zipper. Thin fingers ran up the length of him and made him keen for more of something he didn't want. 

 

A sharp laugh rang out in the room and her hand tightened around him through his boxers. “There is one thing...” Ruby's eyes emptied of emotion as she nodded to the side. He followed her motion to see her free hand laying across the frame of Crescent Rose. What blood his body had available quickly drained from his face and into his rapidly beating heart as he watched her pat her weapon. “Or we could...” His eyes shot back to her in time only to watch her head dip down into his lap and her words get lost against his sensitive skin.

 

A fast gasp was all he could muster to try and catch his hips from bucking up into her mouth on instinct. Ruby was enjoying the feeling of the head on her tongue. The taste was making her vision blur with need. She let out a long hum to show her enjoyment as she worked more of him into her mouth until she gave a quick twitch when he met the back of her throat. To keep from gagging she pulled herself completely off of him in one motion and looked into his eyes with glee. “Guess we'll have to practice that later. For now though...” She shifted forward, holding him in her hand, to bring him in line with her entrance, the heat of her begging him to press his hips up and bury himself to the hilt. But she had all the leverage and was taking things excruciatingly slow.

 

The world stopped moving when he felt her rake the length of her sex along his throbbing head. He was caught, delirious with pain, fear and a frightening need, between begging her to continue and begging her to stop. Any excuse to ignore the feeling of her taking him into her like this. The boiler in the distance gave a wheeze before shaking the ground underneath them. In it's effort to pull the necessary power the light bulb began it's strobe again. Heat from the radiator was pooling in Roman's aching back.

 

Nothing did the job he needed it to. He could feel every excruciating pulse of her heart inside her most intimate depths. The heat was scorching his nerves. She was a little less than halfway down when he witnessed a wince of pain flash across the unerring red gaze she had locked on Roman's eyes. She gave a hiss as she pushed passed the pain to sink the last of him into her.

 

“Red, I just... I didn't just...” His words disappeared into the thin hands wrapping around his neck. Her arms gave a shudder Roman could feel had started in her core – he had felt the walls of her body quake along his length then leave to travel her entire frame then back.

 

She nervously nodded, eyes still not breaking the stare, then let out a throaty moan. Just the feeling of her body adjusting to him was filling her with pleasure. “It was supposed to belong to someone special, wasn't it?” Ruby lifted her hips just enough to feel him move inside her before sinking back down with another deep moan. “It wasn't supposed to be someone who may have murdered my teammate.”

 

Another shifting of hips followed by another crash of bodies pressing together. More haughty sounds thrown from her parted lips. Every time she rose he would try to sink back away from her. It was getting harder to focus though with her hands still tightening around his neck. Roman hadn't felt fresh air in his lungs for so long it was starting to burn and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep his eyes open. All the while Ruby worked herself further up just to sink back down. Each rise was almost pulling him completely out before she would hilt him again when she found a rhythm she seemed to like. Moans that had flowed from her lips were now just sharp sucked back breaths as she worked to coil the tension in her stomach tighter. Glowing red eyes were still locked on him half-lidded and shining bright enough to sear his flesh.

 

A sudden hitch in her movements led to sinking in of the grip on his neck he would have begged her to release it if he could. Ruby's body pitched forward towards him then with all her weight she fell limp into his lap, shaking and bellowing out a quiet scream.

 

The darkness filled his vision as he felt her walls wrap around him with more force than she had until that moment.

 

Three heavy thumps rang in his ears. The ground near his feet vibrated along with the impacts. Heartbeat pounding he came to wakefulness with a gasp. “Red!?” The word scraped painfully out of Roman's throat so he swallowed it back down, the bruises on his neck reminding him it was a bad idea either way. It took a few hard-pressed blinks to clear the fog from his eyes and bring her into focus. The girl he'd called to was sitting cross-legged just beyond the reach of his feet with her rifle sitting in her lap. Hood up, shroud wrapped around her shoulders, she was hiding from the world.

 

“I cleaned you up.” Taking stock, he could tell she was telling the truth: his clothes were back to their original state and her dress had a few new stains. “I also made a phone call.” Her voice was completely empty and he couldn't see her eyes to know if there was any emotion in them.

 

Previously flushed skin, bright with fresh blood, blanched. Roman stuttered a few unidentifiable words out towards her before giving up. He could tell now by looking at the disturbed earth the thumps he'd heard were Ruby striking the muzzle end of Crescent Rose near his ankles.

 

“So what now?” Roman's tone was devoid of his usual sarcasm.

 

“Now?” She stood up, keeping her eyes guarded from him. The hood gave a rustle of side to side movement he couldn't decipher. “Now I fulfill my promise.”

 

She was dragging the muzzle of Crescent Rose along the ground again as she turned to stand perpendicular to his legs. “Good news, Roman!” In one sweeping motion Ruby gripped the shaft along the back end of Crescent Rose to swing the sniper scythe like a hammer. The heavy front end of the frame came crashing down on his shin with a heavy metal bang without giving him pause to cry out in argument or move his leg out of the way.

 

The bone gave way instantly, buckling and snapping, ending up twisted at an odd angle. The scream was ear piercing and he thrashed wildly against the bonds holding him to the iron radiator. He didn't have words to throw at her. No insults. No profanities. Just tears and a wail Ruby felt like she wouldn't ever forget.

 

But Ruby had no intent of forgetting. Not after what he'd done to her team. Instead she turned her back to the weeping man to start for the door while placing her weapon in it's place at the small of her back. She stopped with the door half open to look back at the man, now shaking through deep sobs, until he caught her shining silver eyes. “The good news, Roman, is I have three members of my team waiting for me and you'll have an ambulance coming for you soon. But do me a favour?”

 

They flashed a menacing red for a brief instant before shifting back to the soft silver. “Remember I'll be watching.” With a flash of rose petals she was gone from the doorway to leave him alone. Far beyond the cinder block walls he could see, beyond the depths of the dark hallway outside the room his was bound to, he could hear a metal door swing opened and shut. For a brief moment while it was open he could hear distant sirens calling out for him. Rose petals falling all around him lulled the consciousness from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all written because I wanted to explore the answer to the question, “What happens when you break Ruby Rose?” Also, I haven't seen it specifically stated Yang's red eyes come from her mother/ side of the family so I decided to play with what Ruby's red eyes would make her like! Also Google “Evil Overlord Tips” which is what inspired my Bad Guy Handbook.


End file.
